


our kitten

by imtuanshook



Series: fifty shades of tuan [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Jaebum, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Mark, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jinyoung, Whining, cross dressing, dominant jinyoung, kitten mark, mark wears skirts, possessive jinyoung and jaebum, submissive mark, thigh riding, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung decide to remind their kitten who he belongs to.





	our kitten

**Author's Note:**

> marks collar; https://cdn-img-1.wanelo.com/p/967/6dc/42a/82204848ce1264ac8085fad/x354-q80.jpg

jaebum pulled up into the parking lot of marks college. his eyes almost instantly meeting mark stood waiting with his friends. he looked adorable to say the least, a fuzzy, black-woolen sweater hung off one his shoulders, tucked beneath his high-waisted, velvet, red skirt. black-knee high socks resting just above his knee. and his feet slipped into black flats with a striking red sole. his bleach blonde hair messily fallen across his face.

marks 5'2 stature much shorter then his friends, standing on his tip toes when he hugs one of the men goodbye. jaebum's grip tightening on the steer wheel when he saw the mans hands linger against marks waist. hugging him tightly, mark attempting to break away although pulled back by the man. mark only giggles in response, light footsteps pattering towards jaebum's sports car. 

he opens the passenger door, tossing his school bag in in front of him. "hi daddy" he says softly, leaning across the center console and pressing a kiss to jaebum's cheek. jaebum tightly grips the steering wheel, eyes secreting smoke. jaebum doesn't respond, causing a puzzled look to grace marks angelic features. mark relaxes back into his seat as jaebum pulls out of the parking lot, buckling his seat belt and attempting to reach his hand over the center console. 

jaebum jerks his hand away from marks, placing both on the steering wheel. mark stares in shock, wondering what he had done to make jaebum so angry at him. mark folds his hands at his lap, assuming jaebum had a bad day at work. the college only being a few minute drive from jinyoung and jaebum's house. mark only having moved in with the pair a few months ago since the beginning of their relationship. 

jaebum pulls into their driveway. turning off the car and jumping from the drivers side without a word. slamming the door behind him, causing mark to flinch in surprise. he makes his way to the front door, opening it and slamming it shut. mark sits, stunned in his seat. only registering a few minutes later that he was suppose to follow jaebum. he holds his school bag in one hand, quickly jumping out the car and running towards the house. 

gently opening the door, his slim figure slipping through a crack in the door easily. he squeaks in surprise when jaebum slams him against the door the moment it closes. dropping his bag next to him. "kitten" he growls lowly, jinyoung stood behind jaebum, arms folded over one another. "d-daddy" mark stutters softly, feeling jaebum's hot breath crossing his neck. 

one of jaebum's palms slipping beneath the hem of his skirt. fingertips dragging across marks slender thighs, causing him to gulp visibly. "what were you doing out there baby? letting him feel all over you like your his" jaebum's voice low, gruff. commanding marks attention, mark bringing his gaze over to jinyoung. who's eyes were only darkening by the second. 

"have you forgotten that you're ours, kitten?" jaebum whispers against his ear. jaebum pressing a light kiss to the porcelain skin of marks neck. mark bringing his head back with a soft moan, jaebum smirking against his neck. jaebum presses soft kisses down marks neck, his lips finding their way to marks visible, perched collarbones. sucking into the dip of them, earning another moan from his kitten. 

mark wraps both his arms around jaebum's neck. jaebum picking mark up with ease, his legs wrapping around jaebums waist. his boyfriend carried him towards the bedroom, kicking the door the rest of the way open with his foot. jinyoung trailing behind them, arms still crossed. jaebum throws mark a top the silken, king sized mattress. 

jinyoung and jaebum both still dressed in their work clothes. jaebum wore a fine-tailored suit. whilst jinyoungs suit jacket was discarded, his white-button up tucked beneath his black slacks. sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few top buttons undone. jinyoung sits on the bed next to mark, crawling towards the middle of the bed. sitting in place and pulling mark into his lap. 

jaebum stood at the end of the bed, admiring the way the red, velvet skirt pooled across marks thighs. mark leans back against jinyoungs muscular chest, letting out a shaky exhale. "d-daddy i'm so-sorry" mark says softly, voice wavering. he feels jinyoung lean in against his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "kitten, its to late for that" jinyoung whispers, mark watching as jaebum undoes his tie. 

lazily chucking it to the side, slowly slipping off his black suit jacket. he tosses it to the bed, taking seat on the end of the bed. slowly crawling over to mark, marks spreading his legs a bit, allowing jaebum to crawl in between them. mark leans his head back against jinyoungs broad shoulder, feeling jaebums palms slip beneath his skirt. jaebum leans over him towards their nightstand, taking hold of marks collar and returning with it in hand. 

mark leans his head back further against jinyoungs shoulder. allowing jaebum to wrap the collar around his neck, tying it in the back. a delicate black lace with a red ribbon tied through. a red bow, with a bell attached sat in the middle of the collar. 

mark breaths shakily, gaze locked to jaebums. jaebum only smirks, slowly slipping one hand beneath marks skirt. earning a moan from mark the moment he drug his fingertips across marks inner thigh. "p-please" mark moans out, lips quivering. so desperate yet barely having been touched.

jinyoung brings two fingers to marks lips, their kitten instantly taking them into his mouth. mark swirling his tongue around them, sucking them further into his mouth. letting out moan after moan, jaebums fingertips tracing his skin. running his fingertips across the top of the delicate lace panties that hugged marks waist. jaebum gazing up at jinyoung, nodding before jinyoung suddenly pushed marks tongue down. 

mark lets out a whine, gazing at jaebum with big pleading eyes. jaebum drags his fingertips tauntingly across marks crotch, already feeling the wetness. mark bucks his hips forward, although only earning a disappointing gaze from jaebum. " _you get what we give you, baby"_ jaebum whispers, jinyoungs fingertips still rendering marks tongue immobile. 

"you want us, kitten?" jaebum says, mark nodding quickly. "say it" jaebum growls, just as jinyoung withdraws his fingertips. a string of saliva still connecting marks lips and jinyoungs fingers. "i-i want you b-both to fuck me so ha-hard" mark begins, a moan cutting him off when he feels jaebum harshly grip his thigh. jaebum cocking his head to the side a bit, waiting for mark to finish. 

"th-that i-i wo-wont be able to w-walk" he whispers faintly, voice wavering. jinyoungs wet thumb caressing his cheek gently, while jaebum gently gripped the lace around his waist. tugging them down over marks feet, tossing them to the floor. he spreads marks legs, mark throwing his head back against jinyoungs shoulder. 

jaebums finger circling marks entrance slowly, twitching to his touch. "o-oh" mark moans softly, jaebum slipping one finger in. mean while jinyoungs hands have found themselves untucking marks sweater from his skirt, mark sinking back against jinyoungs chest. jinyoungs fingertips finding their way to one of marks nipples, toying with it in between his fingertips.

mark letting out a mixture of a gasp and a moan, jaebum slowly slipping in another finger. mark beginning to rock himself down against jaebums fingers, letting out a loud moan when jaebums fingertips poked at a bundle of nerves. although a smirk plastering its self across jaebum's lips, purposely avoiding that spot. only making mark all the more needy.

"please, please, please" mark moans out, jinyoungs fingertips still expertly twisting at his nipple. " _so vocal today, kitten_ " jinyoung whispers against marks ear. jaebum feels around again, knowing he found the spot when mark lets out a high-pitched moan. "is our little kitten going to come from just this?" jaebum asks huskily, mark continuing to ride down against his fingers, going crazy from overstimulation. 

"yes daddy's, can i, can i please?" mark begs, jaebums fingers continuing to thrust deeply into him. "of course you can, kitten" jaebum hums, although not stopping his thrusts. mark coming for the first time tonight, the two continuing to toy with his body. "we'll take care of you baby" jinyoung whispers, twisting and prodding at marks nipple. 

mark whining when jinyoungs fingers leave him, jaebums soon following after. jinyoung running one hand through marks bleach blonde locks before pulling mark out of his lap. laying him down on the bed, and crawling to the other side to marvel in the sight of the two.

jaebum taunts mark with his slowly he begins to undo his white button-up. mark bucking his hips forward with a needy whine, needing the sweet relief of one of his daddy's _right now_. jaebum only chuckles at his kittens whiny pleads, quickly undoing the last few buttons and slipping the shirt off. undoing his belt, and slipping his slacks and boxers down in one-go.

mark to caught up in jaebum to notice jinyoung had already stripped himself bare. beginning to stroke himself in awe at the sight of his needy kitten. jaebum crawls back onto the bed, now hovering completely above mark. aligning his leaking member against his kittens entrance, slamming into marks tight wetness. mark lets out a loud drawn out moan, the bed frame slapping against the wall with each hard thrust. 

his voice quivers, hands finding their way to jaebums back. nails sinking into jaebums skin, lacing his back with furious red strikes. his legs hooking around jaebums waist, throwing his head back against the cool velvet pillows. jaebum brings one hand to wrap around marks throat, adding just the right amount of pressure. 

mark lets out a choked moan, sinking his nails deeper and deeper into jaebums back. jaebums raspy voice whispering filth all the while roughly fucking into his kitten. hand tightening around marks throat, "you like it kitten? like it when daddy fucks you hard?"jaebum growls lowly. "answer me, _slut_ " 

"ye-yes d-daddy" mark manages to choke out. soon coming in thick ropes against his skirt, jaebum soon following after. fucking out both their highs, and slowly pulling out of his kitten. the bell on marks collar jingling with each small movement, turning his gaze to jinyoung. who had easily gotten off to the sight. he lays down on marks other side, patting his lap gently. 

mark quickly complies, legs shaking as he crawls over top his daddy. straddling jinyoungs thigh, and slowly grinding down against it. "mm~" jinyoung hums softly, holding out both his hands for mark to take. mark laces their fingertips together, holding onto jinyoungs hands tightly. "you're our good little kitten, aren't you?" jinyoung whispers, to which mark nods quickly. 

"ye-yes da-daddy i'm such a good kitty i need it pl-please, please, please" mark whines with pleading eyes. continuing to ride down against jinyoungs thigh. "alright baby" jinyoung whispers, in an instant mark positions himself above jinyoungs cock. lowering himself down, letting out a string of moans as he did so. 

both their hands interlaced with one another, mark tilting his head back and squeezing jinyoungs hands. filling himself to the brim and bouncing down against his daddy's cock. jinyoung snapping his hips up with force, listening to mark practically mewling at this point. 

marks come stained skirt bouncing with him, tightly holding onto jinyoungs hands fucking himself against jinyoungs cock. marks breathy, hitch-pitched moans more then enough to send jinyoung over the edge. although not quite liking the slow pace mark had set, unraveling their hands from other another. placing both his palms on either side of marks hips, and snapping his hips up. 

" _yesyesyesyes_ " mark moans out, jinyoung hitting his prostate dead-on. marks vision blurring, tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. jinyoung can feel marks close, smirking as he pulls mark from off top of him. throwing him onto the bed next to jaebum, who was lay marveling in the sight of the two. "daddy what are you doing, i need it please" mark whines, bucking his hips. 

"face down, ass up, kitten" jinyoung growls. mark lets out a soft moan, turning to his stomach and burying his face into the pillows. arching his back and waving his ass in the air just the way he knew his daddy's liked it. feeling the mattress behind him sink jinyoungs weight, lifting his skirt. feeling jinyoungs hot breath against his ass, screaming out when he felt jinyoungs tongue flick against his rim. 

throwing his ass back against jinyoung, although only earning a harsh slap on his ass. once again showing mark he only got what they were willing to give him. jinyoungs tongue resuming to lick around his rim, slipping his tongue in and forcing an arch from mark. marks mewls now muffled into the pillow, jinyoung once again feeling how close he was. 

suddenly the warmth leaving him, earning a drawn out whine from their kitten. "who do you belong to baby?" jinyoung asks, slapping marks ass. leaning over mark to hook the back of his collar, choking him a bit. "yo-you dad-daddy" mark moans out, jinyoung chuckling darkly in response. "thats right little kitten, you belong to us"

"all ours" jinyoung whispers, tugging at marks collar. aligning himself against mark and roughly slamming into him. "yes daddy, ri-right there yes yes~" mark whines, their little kitten filled to the brim. marks legs violently shaking, attempting to buck his hips back against jinyoung. although unable to keep up with the rough pace jinyoung had set.

jinyoung releases hold of marks collar, threading his fingertips through marks soft blonde hair. whipping his hair back harshly and slamming into him. tears running down marks cheeks, moaning breathily. jinyoungs name alongside 'daddy' continuing to slip from his lips.

jinyoung uses his other hand to slap marks slender thigh. leaving behind markings of his own. "come on baby be good, come for your daddys" jinyoung growls, harshly slapping marks ass. tugging at his hair. 

and with that mark comes with ease, making a mess of the silken sheets beneath them. jinyoung follows suit soon after, releasing into his kittens tight warmth. he fucks out both their highs, soon collapsing onto the bed next to his kitten. jaebum leans in against marks cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it. mark breaths heavily, snuggling up against jinyoung. 

jaebum takes to his feet. moving towards their shared dresser and pulling out a new pair of lace panties for mark, alongside one of jinyoungs larger t-shirt. he walks back up to their kitten, mark making adorable grabby hands at him. jinyoung sits up, pulling mark up with him. pulling his sweater over his head, and stripping him of his skirt. pulling the delicate lace over his legs and to hug his waist.

they clean mark up, pulling the large t-shirt over his head. the collar falling jsut beneath his perched collarbones, exposing the hickeys that lined them. the sleeves fell to his arms, hanging off one of his shoulders. not bothering to change the sheets, as they just cuddled up on the other side of the bed. 

mark lays in between jaebum and jinyoung. the two rested on their sides, arms wrapped around mark. "we love you, little kitten" jaebum whispers against his ear. "love you to, daddy's" mark giggles softly, snuggling against the two. 


End file.
